gazelleleapstalefandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance Clans
Alliance Clans 'is the term for a joint Clan. Alliance Clans are usually caused when two or more leaders have the same desire, so they combine Clans as joint leaders, forming an Alliance Clan. Examples WildClan 'WildClan, the alliance between LakeClan leader Miststar and NightClan leader Hickorystar. WildClan Cats are known for their desire of greed and power. BirchClan BirchClan See Also * WildClan History WildClan is briefly mentioned by Gorsepaw in ''Gazelleleap's Tale'''' when talking to Gazellekit about Clans. WildClan existed Before [[Gazelleleap's Tale|''Gazelleleap's Tale]], ''and after the Founder's Battle. Alliance Clan Hierarchy Each Alliance Clan has hierarchy ranks, but are different from normal Clan ones. Joint Leaders A '''joint leader' is charged with the responsibility to watch over and manage two entire Clans, maintaining discipline, order, and protection. Coming into the joint leadership, they have already nine lives and the -star suffix, perks of being a leader granted by StarClan. They have to share the power with the other joint leader(s), the effect of joining Clans. (e.g Hailstar and Dawnstar) Joint Deputies A joint deputy is the second-in-command to the joint leaders, and may be considered an apprentice to the art of leading the Alliance Clan. They take the place of joint leader if one leader is unable to preform their duties, which can be caused by sickness or physical state. They are in charge of organizing patrols with cats from both allied Clans, and are often called on to take part in decision making and are great forgiving the joint leader(s) advice. (e.g Cheetahpelt and Brightwhisker) They follow the standards of a standard deputy. These including: * having mentored/trained one apprentice * completing the Deputy Test Joint Medicine Cats A joint medicine cat serves the Alliance Clan as both their spiritual leader and healer. In addition to their responsibilities to their Alliance Clan, they have responsibility to one other (in both allied Clans) and StarClan. They carry out their responsibilities with StarClan every half-moon, meeting together to discuss matters privately and share dreams with StarClan. Joint medicine cats mentor apprentices like normal medicine cats. (e.g Palefeather and Dewyleaf) Medicine Cat Apprentices If the joint medicine cats have apprentices, they share their responsibilities with the Alliance Clan's Medicine Cat Apprentices. '''They are being trained by a joint Medicine cat, and learn spiritual lore and healing from them. They either began training before the alliance, or during it. Their join their joint medicine cats to the annual half-moon trip to the Moonpool to receive dreams from StarClan. They still have the suffix -paw until they complete their training. However, they remain an apprentice until the joint medicine cat that mentored them dies or steps down. At that time, the medicine cat apprentice of the Allied Clan can mentor an apprentice and continue to practice and perform the arts of healing and spiritual connection with their ancestors. (e.g Dewystripe and Jaystripe) Warrior A '''warrior of an Allied Clan is trained in the arts of fighting and hunting. Warriors make up the bulk of a joint Clan, and provide that Clan with the protection and food supply that keeps it safe and well-fed. Typically, a cat is made a warrior at or above the age of twelve moons, or when their training is complete. The mentor decides when the time is right. In their oath to become a warrior, they promise to "uphold the warrior code and protect and defend their Allied Clan, even at the cost of their life. (e.g Wrenbranch and Squirrelpool) Their dens are often near the entrance(s) to the camp, so they can protect the Clan from attacks. There are also senior warriors — older, highly respected warriors, typically mentioned to have a good bond with the Joint Leader(s). Queen A queen is a she-cat nursing or expecting kits. Their primary task during this time is the raising and protecting of their kits. (e.g Sagedawn and Poppystep). Some queens stay in the nursery after they have kits. They are thought to do this because they feel they can help the nursing queens. Some queens do not feel suited for Clan life aside from helping the other queens. They most often help other queens when no milk is available, or when the mother is ill or deceased. Kits are protected from attacks and the nursery is often situated at the back of the camp, away from the entrance. Elder An elder is a retired warrior, deputy, queen, medicine cat, or leader who is too old or not in suitable shape to continue with their duties (e.g Cedarstep and Tawnyflare). Elders are taken care of by the whole Allied Clan, and are given respect for the time they have served as part of the joint Clan. They are responsible for taking the body of a dead cat out to be buried. Some cats don't become an elder only because of old age; if there is ever a condition which prevents the cat from fulfilling their duties to their Clan, it usually leads to the cat's decision of retiring. Apprentice An apprentice is a cat in training to become a warrior. Their names end in the word "-paw" to signify the "path their paws are now on" (e.g Cheetahpaw or Splashpaw) Most usually are at or over the age of six moons. They have a mentor appointed to them at their ceremony and most days are taken out battle training or hunting. They are also given the task of cleaning out bedding and removing Elders' ticks and fleas. Apprentices are not allowed to have a mate or kits, likely because of their young age or not to interrupt their training. Kit A kit is a cat who has not been made an apprentice yet. Their names always end in "-kit". Most often, they are under the age of six moons, though sometimes they are held back from being an apprentice for a certain amount of time, sometimes due to injury or misbehaving. (e.g. Leopardkit and Lionkit) They stay in the camp and are forbidden to leave it, unless accompanied by an older cat, such as a warrior, a medicine cat, or any kind of apprentice. See Also For individual regular ranks... * Kit * Apprentice * Elder * Queen * Warrior * Medicine Cat Apprentice * Medicine Cat * Deputy * Leader